Un cuento de hadas
by kina-asper
Summary: Julien y Skipper han cuidado mucho a su pequeño hijo y los chicos pensaron en cuidar al pequeño mientras ellos tienen una cita, le contaran a al pequeño una historia de sus padres... en un cuento de hadas
1. Janos

A pasado un mes y medio desde el nacimiento del príncipe Janos, docenas de humanos venían para ver al primer pingu-lemur de la historia; Julien estaba dando una gran fiesta como era de costumbre

Julien: ¡Vamos, Janos! ¡Baila!

El pequeño lémur estaba moviendo los brazos rápidamente mientras reía, no bailaba pero trataba de moverse al ritmo de la música

Skipper: Julien, aun es muy pequeño no puede ni caminar

Julien: Tonterías, tiene el baile en la sangre, ¡Vamos, hijo! ¡Sacude! ¡Sacude!

Desde que Janos nació, Skipper ha pasado mucho tiempo en el habitad de los lémures, Alice fue llevando al pingüino de un habitad al otro que al final se canso y se rindió, además para los humanos era mejor ver a ambos padres con la cría que solo a uno

Desde el habitad de los pingüinos los chicos veían a la pareja con su hijo

Kowalski: No pensé en ver a Skipper tan paternal y eso que él dijo que no caería a sus instintos naturales

Rico: Aja, agruda papa y mama

Kowalski: Si, esos dos se ven muy paternales ¿No lo creen chicos? ¿Chicos?

Cabo y Ben estaban sentados al borde de la plataforma de concreto, Cabo estaba posado en el hombro de Ben y él lo rodeaba con su brazo, en todo el tiempo en que Janos llego, inicio la relación de ellos, se veían tan felices, Ben realmente estaba feliz de no haberse ido a la base central

Kowalski: Oigan, ¿Puedo interrumpir un momento?

Los tortolitos se voltearon a ver a Kowalski

Cabo: Lo siento Kowalski ¿No decías algo?

Kowalski los miro un momento para luego suspirar levemente y sonriéndoles después

Kowalski: Nada importante, solo quería su opinión de la familia real

Entonces los chicos se pararon y mirando en dirección a Julien, Skipper y el pequeño Janos

Cabo: Ah~ Se ven muy felices, una gran familia feliz

El joven soldado se veía tan risueño con el tema de la familia, de verdad esto y el hecho de tener un novio lo ha suavizado más de la cuenta.

Kowalski se acerco a Ben y le llamo la atención dándole un golpecito en el hombro

Kowalski: Ten cuidado Ben. El pasar tanto tiempo viendo a Janos podría hacer que a Cabo le dieran ideas

Ben: ¿¡O_O!

El pobre pingüino se tenso con el comentario, incluso se enrojeció un poco

Cabo: Ji ji ji ji ji *Risa de niñita de escuela*

Ben: Es una adorable idea pero dudo mucho que Skipper y Julien nos dejen beber de ese extraño jugo

Kowalski: Bueno…. Buen punto

Es bastante cierto que por ser tan jóvenes Skipper no les dejaría beber del jugo del cielo, Cabo se le vio triste después de ese debate, Ben noto claramente la tristeza de su novio y se le acerco y lo abrazo con un brazo

Ben: No te preocupes, resolveremos ese problema con el tiempo además siempre podemos adoptar

Ben le dio una sonrisa reconfortante a Cabo que le hizo abrasarlo

Kowalski: Que tiernos son cadetes

Kowalski veía un tanto enternecido a la joven pareja mientras Rico hacia lo posible por no vomitar sus explosivos por accidente

Paso el tiempo y los humanos venían sin parar a ver al pequeño hibrido, pasaron aproximadamente un mes y medio exactamente, el pequeño gateaba y ya podía decir unas pocas palabras

Skipper: Muy bien muchachos hoy vamos a utilizar un entrenamiento más riguroso para-

Pero entonces el pequeño lémur le jalo de su aleta

Skipper: ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Janos: Papi quedo entenar

Skipper se sintió tan tiernamente orgulloso de su hijo, Janos siempre lograba sacar el lado tierno de su padre y Skipper odiaba que eso pasara y en especial en frente de sus subordinaros

Skipper: Aww~

Cabo: AAAAAWWWW~~~~~ ¡Qué lindo! Y Adorable

Al ver como todos estaban cediendo a sus instintos naturales, Skipper trato de retomar el orden

Skipper: ¡Firmes Soldados!

Kowalski, Rico, Cabo y Ben, se enderezaron rápidamente y dieron a un saludo militar; Janos también lo hizo pero cuando lo intento se enderezo demasiado, perdió el equilibrio y se cayó sentado

Todos: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No había remedio, los chicos cayeron por sus instintos paternales

Con el tiempo Julien y Skipper se la pasaban solamente ocupándose de cuidar a Janos, jugaban con él, lo alimentaban y en las noches cuando lloraba uno de los dos iban a calmarlo, querían mucho a su hijo pero hace un tiempo que ellos no han podido tener tiempo para los dos, los chicos se habían dado cuenta de eso y pensaron en darles una noche para ellos

Skipper: No estoy muy seguro chicos

Julien: Si, se que son soldados pero… ¿Saben cuidar a un príncipe?

Cabo: Claro, no será ningún problema

Ben: Y ahora vallase

Los cuatro empujaban a los padres por la puerta para que se fueran a su cita

Kowalski: Cuidaremos al bebe, vallan ustedes a divertirse

Ya estando a fuera los soldados les cerraron la puerta, los dos no estaban muy seguros pero la idea de tener una cita nocturna les gustaba demasiado, además, Kowalski, Rico, Cabo y Ben podrán cuidar a un bebe (o al menos eso querían creer)

En la cede los chicos estaban parados en frente del bebe mientras que los miraba fijamente, parecieran que esperaban que alguien hiciera o dijera algo

Kowalski: Bueno…..

Ben: Eh… Janos…..ah

Janos: ¿Y mami y papi?

Ben: Veras, tus papis salieron y esta noche te cuidaremos

Janos: Yo queyo a mami y papi

Kowalski: Lo sabemos pero ellos volverán en unas horas

El pequeño al entender que sus padres no vendrían en un buen tiempo se puso muy triste, quería llorar

Janos: *snif* *snif*

Rico: Oh oh

Kowalski: Va a llorar, hay que hacer algo

Ben: Ok, ok, déjame ver, Janos quieres…. ¿Un cuento?

Janos: *Snif* ¿Cuento?

Cabo: Si, te gustaría que te contemos un cuento

Janos: M~… Si, si quiero

Ben tomo a Janos y lo sentó en una de las literas

Cabo: Bien ¿Qué cuento quieres?

Janos: ¡De Mandedi y Jonson!

Kowalski: ¿De Manfredi y Johnson?

Janos: Si, papi me cuenta de ellos

Cabo: ¿Skipper te cuenta cuentos de Manfredi y Johnson?

Janos: ¡Sí! Pata de elefate, ¡Kaboom!

Los cuatro pingüinos rodaron los ojos, que Skipper le contara a su hijo cuentos de esos dos era demasiado raro

Cabo: ¿Qué tal si te contamos un cuento nuevo?

Janos: Bueno

Cabo: Ok….. A ver…..

Trato de pensar en una historia que podía contarle al pequeño y entonces decidió inventarla


	2. el primer encuentro

Pensando en que tipo de historia podría contarle a Janos se decidió por una clásica historia de un caballero y una princesa, o en este caso una "reina"

Cabo: Muy bien…aquí va. Hace mucho tiempo…en un reino muy lejano…había una reina llamada Julie…..Julieta

Janos: ¿Juleta?

Cabo: Si Julieta y era la reina de un gran reino de lémures

Ben: (susurrando) bien pensado Cabo

Cabo: (susurrando) Gracias :3

Cabo: Como decía. En ese reino todos eran muy felices y todos le daban las gracias a la reina por eso, pero en ese reino había algo malo

Janos: ¿Qué?

Rico: Fosas

Janos: ¿Foque?

Kowalski: ¿Julien nunca te conto de los fosas?

Janos: NO~

Ben: ¿Sabes que es un león?

Janos: Si

Ben: Un león es más o menos lo mismo, solo que más pequeño y menos peludo

Janos: Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh, entiendo

Cabo: Si, había un malvado reino de fosas que vivían muy cerca del reino de los lémures y siempre los atacaban para devorarlos

Janos: ¿Devorarlos? ¿Comen lémures?

Ben: Si, así de malos eran

Janos: UUUUUYYYYYYY

Kowalski: Y por desgracia esos ataques se hacían cada vez más frecuentes por lo que la reina tuvo que efectuar un…

Cabo: Kowalski, lo estas confundiendo. Janos no entiende palabras tan grandes

Janos: _

Kowalski: Básicamente los fosas estaban atacando demasiado y la reina tuvo que pedir ayuda

Janos: ¿a quién?

Cabo: Al reino del hielo

Janos: ¿El reino del hielo?

Ben: Ahí había poderosos guerreros

Rico: Adu ¡Ahhh!

Janos: WWWWWAAAAAAUUUUUU

Cabo: Y todo comenzó así

Era de mañana en el reino del hielo, todo el reino y el palacio estaba esculpido de un gigantesco iceberg. Todos vivían sus vidas entrenando y asiéndose más fuertes ya que para vivir ahí era muy necesario el ser fuerte, En ese lugar no existían los reyes, eran un grupo de gobernantes los que regían ese reino, eran unos 5. Eran viejos pero sabios, de todo ese reino habían cinco guerreros que excedían a los demás, ellos eran unos pingüinos llamados: Skip, Kowalk, Rick, Ken y Cabo

Janos: ¿Cabo?

Ben: Era el Cabo de esa tropa

Kowalski: *Susurrando* ¿Kowalk? ¿En serio?

Ben: *susurrando* Perdóname, pero no hay muchos nombres que suenen como "Kowalski"

Volviendo a la historia, los guerreros estaban estrenando en las llanuras del hielo

Skip: Muy bien muchachos, hoy debemos entrenar con las espadas

Todos: Si señor

Mientras ellos entrenaban con sus espadas llegaba al palacio un mensajero enviado por la misma reina

Como era el reino tan frio al mensajero prácticamente se le había congelado la cola cuando llego con los gobernantes

Gobernante 1: Presentante visitante

Mot: Soy un mensajero de la reina Julieta y les tengo una carta

Dijo el mensajero con una enorme sonrisa tonta, uno de ellos se acerco a Mot y tomo la carta

"_Honorables guerreros del reino del hilo, en nombre de nuestra reina les suplicamos su ayuda, somos del reino de los lémures y nuestros enemigos, los Fosas, nos han estado atacando salvajemente, necesitamos de su protección"_

_-Atte, el consejero real Mauricio-_

Después de leer la carta, los gobernantes no tuvieron que pensarlo mucho, sabían que los fosas son seres salvajes y peligrosos

Gobernante 2: Dile a tu reina que les enviaremos a nuestros mejores caballeros

Mot: ¡Sí!

Y el pequeño en vez de esperar a los caballeros para irse todos juntos, se fue corriendo al reino para informar a la reina de las noticias, no era muy listo el pequeño; En cuanto a los mismo caballeros, mandaron a alguien para informales de su nueva misión, ellos estaban practicando sus movimientos para las batallas

Skip: Ataque, defensa, ataque, defensa

Caballero: Señores, se les ha elegido para una misión en el reino de la isla del norte

Ken: ¿Una misión?

Cabo: Que maravilla

Kowalk: ¿De qué es esta misión?

Caballero: Es de protección, deben proteger a un reino de unos salvajes

Rick: Uhhhh~ Gah

Skip: Suena interesante ¿Cuándo partimos?

Caballero: En dos días, les sugiero que empiecen a prepararse

Cabo: Y ¿Cómo es esa isla?

Caballero: Hasta donde se es muy tropical

Kowalk: Una isla tropical, la humedad ahí debe ser intensa, empacare mi armadura inoxidable

Skip: Muy bien, muchachos vallan a empacar, partimos en dos días

Y se fueron en un barco a la isla de Madagascar

Cuando los caballeros llegaron todos los lémures le abrían el paso. Todos estaban impresionados al ver a los caballeros que los iban a salvar de los fosas y no solo porque se vieran fuertes o valientes, lo que más los impresionaba era que ellos nunca antes habían visto pingüinos.

Janos: ¿Nunca?

Cabo: No, no hay pingüinos en Madagascar

Janos: ¿No hay?

Cabo: No

Unos súbditos de la reina escoltaron a los caballeros al palacio, hasta llegar a la sala del trono. Al final de aquel largo pasillo se encontraba un gran trono y en este estaba sentada a una chica que parecía bastante….aburrida, era la reina Julieta

Janos: ¿Como era ella?

Kowalski: Era una cola anillada

Cabo: Como tu mama

Janos: mama ^^

Ella se solo se quedo en el trono viendo a los pingüinos con una cara insegura

Julieta: Mauricio ¿Ellos son los caballeros?

Mauricio: Si alteza

Los pingüinos se acercaron un poco más al trono e hicieron una pequeña reverencia

Julieta: Pero…. son pingüinos, no pueden ni volar

Claro que los caballeros se sintieron ofendidos por ese comentario

Skip: Ja, como si tu pudieras volar, chiquita

Julieta: ¡¿Chiquita?

Mauricio: Oh Ho

Julieta: Para ti es su Majestad

Skip: Pues "Su Majestad" Nosotros hicimos un largo viaje para protegerla a usted y a su reino y cuando llegamos aquí lo primero que hace es insultarnos

Julieta: ¡Tú también lo hiciste pájaro no volador!

Skip: ¡Tú empezaste!

Julieta: ¡No, tu!

Skip: ¡TU!

Mauricio: Este no es un buen comienzo

Cabo: No, no lo es

Es como si ellos se hubieran odiado a primera vista

Julieta: ¿Cómo unos pingüinos pueden proteger a MI reino de los fosas?

Skip: No nos subestimes su majestad, somos los mejores guerreros del reino del hielo

Julieta: ¿Ustedes son los mas fuertes? Valla, que reino tan mediocre

Insultar al hogar de Skip fue la gota que derramo el baso

Skip: ¡¿Así? ¡Pues TU eres una hija de-!

Antes de que el terminara esa frase, los chicos le taparon el pico

Kowalk: Bueno…. Gracias por la bienvenida, ¿Pueden indicaros en donde están nuestros cuartos?

Julieta: *Suspiro* Mauricio, en señales sus habitaciones a los pingüinos

Mauricio: Si alteza

Mauricio llevo a los pingüinos fuera de la sala del trono y cuando la reina estaba sola hablo para sí misma

Julieta: Que aburridos y sin gracia, aves no voladoras

Mientras con los chicos…

Skip: ¡Quién esa….esa! ¡Cola Anillada!

Cabo: Skip, cálmate, tal vez fue un poco grosera pero recuerda que somos invitados en esta isla

Skip: ¡Pero ella es UNA….!

Kowalk le tapo los oídos a Cabo antes de que Skip abriera su pico, dejaron que Skip se desahogara, se notaba que estaban muy molesto, tal vez mas de lo que debería según sus compañeros; El consejero dejo a los pingüinos en sus cuartos y regreso con la reina

Julieta: ¿Esto es lo mejor que pudiste conseguir?

Mauricio: Su majestad, los guerreros de las tierras del hielo son famosos por ser los mejores-

Julieta: ¡Ah! Son solo unos pájaros que comen peces apestosos

Mauricio: Pero alteza ellos pueden ser nuestra única esperanza

Julieta: … Arg, bien pero más les vale hacerlo bien, no quiero aguantar a esos tipos por mucho tiempo, además, no creo que valga la pena


	3. Te odio

Janos: ¿Y qué paso?

Kowalski: Pues…. Después de eso los caballeros…. Fueron a reconocer sus puntos fuertes y los débiles

Janos: ¿Eh?

Ben: Quiere decir que los caballeros pasearon por el reino

Janos: Ah

Amanecía en el reino de los lémures y los caballeros estaban levantados, entrenando en la parta trasera del castillo

Skip: ¡Kowalk! ¡Mantén tu defensa arriba! ¡No bajes la guardia!

Estaban practicando el combate con espadas y Skip estaba muy enérgico esa mañana en el entrenamiento

Kowalk: ¡Skip! Sabes que lo mío es la inteligencia no el combate cuerpo a

Y antes de que terminara la frase, Skip lo derribo dejaran dolo desarmado en el suelo

Skip: Menos palabras y mas acción Kowalk

En ese momento apareció Mauricio para presentar a la reina tocando la trompeta

Mauricio: Por favor, saluden a la reina Julieta, soberana de los lémures, etc, etc, etc

La reina apareció con un vestido con muchos adornos

Julieta: ¿Qué están haciendo monjas?

Skip: ¿Monjas?

El líder parecía ya enfadarse pero el pequeño Cabo interrumpió

Cabo: Lo dice como un cumplido Skip

Tratando de no hacer no hacer una escena Skip trato de calmarse, sin mucho éxito

Ken: Pues estamos entrenando, alteza

La reina se le acerco a Ken y tomo su espada

Julieta: Que cosas tan sucias, Mauricio, manda a lavar estos enormes cuchillos

Mauricio: Si su majestad

El ayeaye tomo uno por uno las espadas de los chicos en contra de la voluntad de las aves

Skip: ¡Oye!

Mauricio: Lo siento pero no puedo desobedecer a la reina

Mauricio se las llevo a dentro dejando sola a la reina con los caballeros

Julieta: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensan hacer por mi reino?

Kowalk: Bueno, estábamos pensando en hacer una patrullar alrededor del castillo en un radio de 30 kilómetros para identificar los puntos donde probablemente los barbaros vallan a…

Julieta: ¡Basta!

La Reina lo callo levantando la mano frente a su cara

Julieta: Nunca había escuchado tantas palabras aburridas en una sola oración

Skip: ¿Qué le pasa Alteza? ¿Demasiado para su pequeño cerebro?

El pingüino lo dijo obviamente con una sonrisa burlona y es aun más obvio que la reina no estaba NADA feliz con lo que dijo

Julieta: ¡Eres un…!

Skip: ¡Tú eres una….!

Antes de que alguno de los dos terminara su oración Rick los aparto el uno del otro y Cabo se puso en medio

Cabo: Iremos a patrullar el reino alteza, adiós

Y sin más, los caballeros se fueron arrastrando a Skip con ellos

Julieta: Esa….Monja

Cuando ya están lo suficientemente alejados del castillo Skip le grito:

Skip: ¡Suéltenme ahora!

En cuando dijo eso, los chicos los soltaron

Skip: Muchachos, no pueden hacerle eso a un superior

Cabo: Lo sentimos Skip

Kowalk: Pero juramos protegerte de todo y eso te incluye a ti mismo

Skip: ¿De mi mismo?

Ken: SI, recuerda que ella puede mandarte a que te corten al cabeza con tan solo ordenarlo

Con eso Rick paso su aleta por su cuello como si fuera un cuchillo

Skip: ¡Ja! Esa lémur no tiene las agallas

Ken: Las tendrá si la sigues provocando, en serio ¿Por qué peleas tanto con ella?

Skip: ¡Es que ella es…..!

Kowalk: ¿Es…?

Skip: ¡Es….una!

Cabo: ¿Una….qué?

Skip: ¿Es que….? No sé, tiene algo que ¡me vuelve loco!

Janos: ¿No entiendo?

Kowalk: Pues….

Cabo: La…. Verdad….

Ben: Bueno….

Rico: Eh….

Kowalk: Ok, ni nosotros lo sabemos

Cabo: Del odio al amor hay un solo paso

Janos: ¿Amor?

Ben: Si, tu sabes, cuando mami y papi se quieren mucho

Janos: ¡Ah! Cuando mami hace ese sonido

Rico: ¿uh?

Cabo: ¿Qué sonido?

Janos: a veces en la noche oigo que mami hace un ruido de respiración, dice "aaahhh, AAAAHHHH, ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!" y creo que papa también lo hace

Ben: (susurrando) Janos se refiere a….

Cabo: (susurrando) Creo que si

Kowalski: (Cuando Janos crezca también necesitara terapia) Esa es una historia para otro día, ahora volviendo a nuestra historia….

Cabo: No puedes estar peleando tanto Skip, como me decía mi tío Tito "Si no puedes decir algo agradable de alguien entonces no digas nada"

Ken: Es muy lindo Cabo

El par de niños se vieron de una forma bastante cariñosa por un rato

Skip: Ahora no tortolitos, tenemos trabajo que hacer, Kowalk opciones

Kowalk: Sugiero que nos separemos, así cubriríamos más terreno para patrullar el reino

Skip: Me gusta la idea Kowalk, muchachos sepárense

Los caballeros se separaron en diferentes direcciones naturalmente, Kowalk fue con Rick, Ken y Cabo fueron juntos y Skip tuvo que ir solo

Kowalk y Rick iban por el pueblo viendo a lémures totalmente despreocupados, era increíble como estos seres podían ir por ahí ignorando que pueden terminar devorados

Kowalk: No entiendo cómo pueden estar tan alegres

Rick: Ga allá ¡Allá!

Rick apuntaba a una calle donde se realizaba una enorme fiesta, todos estaban celebrando y bailando

Kowalk: Pero…. ¿Por qué están celebrando?

Lémur: ¿Se necesita una razón?

Kowalk: Pues, SI ¿No Rick? ¿Rick?

Al voltear a su compañero lo descubrió bailando junto con el resto de los lémures

Mauricio: Se están divirtiendo

Kowalk: Mauricio, no te vi, ¿La reina esta por aquí?

Mauricio: No, de hecho no sé donde esta, la perdí la pista hace media hora

Kowalk: Lo siento

Mauricio: Yo no, podre tener un rato para relajarme sin tener que a tender a la corona

Kowalk: Te felicito pero ¿Por qué la reina está realizando una fiesta? Su reino esta en problemas ¿no?

Mauricio: Por eso mismo, veras, desde que los fosas nos acechan los habitantes del reino están muy nerviosos, esta fiesta de la reina es para tranquilizarlos, cuando alguien está nervioso no puede hacer las cosas bien, además ella odia ver tanta preocupación en el reino

Kowalk: Valla, no sabía que ella le preocupaba tanto su reino

Mauricio: Ella estará un poco loca pero es buena, de vez en cuando (ñ_ñ U)

La fiesta ahora tenía mucho más sentido, si los nervios gobiernan a los súbditos las cosas saldrían desastrosas, para ellos mismos y la propia reina, ella era más considerada con su reino de lo se piensa

Mauricio: ¿Quieres unirte a la fiesta?

Kowalk: Bueno… Ah, está bien, me gustaría relajarme un rato

Rick y Kowalk, se unieron a la fiesta, el aire del pueblo era tan despreocupado, todos siempre parecían estar felices con sus vidas, ellos de verdad que disfrutaron estar hay

Mientras tanto Cabo y Ken, caminaban por un parque lleno de arboles con flores

Cabo: Que lindas flores, es una pena que no hayan arboles como estos en casa

Ken: Es cierto, son muy lindos, son muy bellas las flores, pero no tan dulces como tu

Cabo: ¿Lo dices en serio?

Entonces Ken dio un salto y arranco un ramo de flores de un árbol y se las entrego a Cabo

Ken: Por supuesto

Cabo: Ay, Ben

Janos: ¿Ben?

Cabo: ¡¿AH? …..Es decir Ken

Kowalski: (susurrando) chicos, acaben con esto rápido, Rico esta apunto de vomitar y sería muy peligroso si eso pasa cerca de Janos

Ben: (susurrando) de acuerdo

Pero entonces un lémur le silbo a la feliz pareja lo que causo que el pobre de Cabo se sonrojara mucho

Ken: Supongo que será mejor que sigamos patrullando

Cabo: Cierto B….Ken

Mientras tanto, del otro lado del reino Skip, paseaba por las calles con su misión en mente, sin prestarle atención a nada ni nadie hasta que alguien choco contra el

Skip: Pero que….

Julieta: Fíjate por donde…

Juntos: ¿¡TÚ?

Julieta: ¿Qué te pasa monja? Nadie te ha dicho que no puedes chocar contra la realeza

Skip: Pues no hubiéramos chocado si te fijaras por donde caminas

Julieta: ¿Dices que fue mi culpa?

Skip: Si te queda el…..Oye ¿Dónde está Mauricio?

Julieta: Lo perdí hace unas calles

Skip: (sé que me arrepentiré por esto) Su…..majestad, es muy peligroso que ande sola por las calles, tendré que es…..escol…..escoltarla

Julieta: ¿Escoltarme? No gracias, además no creo que me puedas seguir el paso con esas piernas cortas

Skip: Para su información, puedo deslizarme a más de 30 K\H

Julieta: ¿Ha si? Pruébalo

Skip y la reina se vieron desafiantemente a los ojos y de inmediato esta se puso a correr y Skip se deslizo a toda velocidad en su contra

Skip: Lo ve reina, no tiene forma de perderme

Julieta: Nada mal, para un ave que no puede volar

Skip: Quien necesita volar cuando uno se puede deslizar a esta velocidad

Julieta: Pues, volar te serviría para atraparme aquí arriba

Y en ese instante la reina Julieta salto a los arboles y empezó a brincar de árbol en árbol

Julieta: Hasta luego monja

Skip trato de deslizarse lo más rápido que pudo pero era inútil, la reina simplemente era demasiado ágil en los arboles como para que Skip la pudiera alcanzar

Julieta: Ya te rindes monja

Skip: ¡No!

Julieta: Si quieres puedo ir más lento, si tú me lo pides

Skip: ¡NUNCA!

Julieta: Entonces come mi polvo

Y con eso la reina dio un fuerte salto alejándose de la vista de Skip, dejándolo derrotado y amargado

Skip: (respirando) Presumida, molesta, irritante, gritona y…

Lémur: OIGAN, el esta insultando a la reina

Skip: No, no fue así, es que yo y ella estábamos…

Julieta: Calma mis súbditos

Lémur: Reina

Skip: ¿Y tú de donde saliste?

Julieta: Se llama velocidad Skip, apréndelo. Mis súbditos, no tienen por qué estar enojaos con la monja, ella solo está enojada porque no me pudo ganar ¿verdad, monja perdedora?

La reina se encontraba muy cerca de Skip y jugaba con su cara mientras decía todo esto

Skip: Sí (te odio)

Lémur: Como usted diga su majestad

Julieta: Bueno, eso fue fácil, ahora monja, escóltame al palacio

En todo el viaje de vuelta al castillo Skip estuvo viendo a la reina con cara de pocos amigos, pensando en cosas como "Presumida, arrogante, egocéntrica, mimada" Entre otras cosas; La reina se percato que Skip estaba viéndola todo el viaje

Julieta: Toma una foto duran mas

Skip: ¿Qué?

Julieta: Si quieres estar obsesionado conmigo como el resto de mi reino puedes tomarme una foto

Skip: ¡¿Qué? ¡Estás loca! ¿Por qué me obsesionaría por una mimada como TU?

Entonces ella acaricio el pico de Skip con su cola

Julieta: ¿Adivina?

El pobre pingüino sintió el calor en su cara por lo que le estaba haciendo la reina

Skip: ¿Si crees que te veo atractiva…?

Julieta: Por favor, prefiero "Despampanante"

Skip: No te des tantos aires

Entonces la cola de la reina se quito del pico de Skip, cuando él la vio noto que tenía los ojos llorosos

Julieta: ¿Me estás diciendo fea?

Skip se sintió culpable por esto, no quería lastimarla hasta las lágrimas

Julieta: *Snif* *Snif*

Skip: No llore por favor…. No quise decir eso…. yo… Pienso que es linda

Skip desvió la mirada, el pobre se sentía tan avergonzado por esas palabras

Julieta: *Snif* ¿En serio?

Skip: Si… Es muy…... despampanante

Julieta: ¡Lo sabia! (^O^)

La reina de inmediato se reanimo y se rio

Skip: ¿Pero qué…? ¡Estabas Fingiendo!

Julieta: Solo quería que lo admitieras pingüino y ahora que lo hiciste me iré a mi habitación, adiós Skip

La reina le dio la espalda sonriendo ampliamente como si hubiera ganado la guerra

Skip se enfureció tanto que su ira se veía como fuego en sus ojos y entonces los demás caballeros llegaron con el

Kowalk: ¿Qué te pasa Skip?

Skip: Muchachos.…. terminemos con esta misión pronto, porque si no yo voy a entregarle personalmente la reina a los fosas

Los chicos veían la ira de su líder emanando de él, Cabo solo pudo pensar en una cosa por el miedo que le dio ver a Skip así "¿Nos perdimos de algo?"


	4. Solo jugando

Y así siguiendo las órdenes de su capitán los chicos aceleran don la marcha para regresar al reino del hielo pronto y Skip se apresuraba porque sabía que si seguía cerca de la reina terminarían las cosas MUY mal, para el

La fortificación del reino de los lémures iba perfectamente, parecía que regresarían pronto a casa cuando Cabo apareció corriendo con sus amigos para informarles de algo importante

Cabo: ¡Chicos! Adivinen ¡Abra un baile!

Skip: ¡¿Un qué?

Kowalk: Un baile Skip, es donde se reúnen ciertas personas invitadas por un individuo para juntarse para divertirse y moverse delicadamente al ritmo de la música de una banda y…

Skip: Kowalk, no seas presumido (Cerebrito)

Kowalk: Lo siento señor

Skip: No puedo entender a esa reina loca, vamos muchachos

Los chicos siguieron a su líder con unas muecas en la cara, sabían que esto terminaría en otra tonta pelea entre esos dos,

La reina estaba en el salón del trono, estaba echada en el trono con una cara de clara molestia, cosa que no cambio cuando vio a los caballeros entrar

Skip: NO enteramos de su nueva fiestecita, ¡Se ve que no sabe cuándo es suficiente! En serio ¡Esto se vuelve tonto!

Julieta: Lo creas o no, esto no me gusta, es más, me encantaría no ir a esa cosa del baile

Los pingüinos tuvieron rostros de "WTF" Oír a la reina decir eso era algo que asustaría a cualquiera que la conociera, las mandíbulas de los chicos no llegaron hasta el suelo solamente porque estaban muy petrificados como para moverse

Skip:…..Aguarda ¿Qué….?

Julieta: No me lo crearan pero esto no fue MI idea, fue la de mi madre

La reina madre de Julieta, era una mujer lémur que se fue a reinar en unas antiguas tierras un tanto lejos de allí, el reino de los lémures es muy amplio

Skip: ¿Tu madre?

Cabo: ¿Y para que hizo el baile?

La reina antes de contestar se enderezo y suspiro pesadamente

Julieta:…. Mi madre quiere que me case

Los chicos definitivamente no se esperaban esa respuesta y mucho menos Skip cuyas palabras resonaban en su mente, "Casarse"

Kowalk: ¿Una boda?

Ken: Valla pero ¿Por qué la reina quiere eso?

Julieta: Tal parece mi madre quiere nietos y para eso tengo que encontrar un prometido

Kowalk: ¿Todo esto es solo para que ella tenga nietos?

Julieta: A mi madre le preocupa que no tenga una herencia, ¡Por favor! Soy muy joven todavía ¿No?

La reina puso su mano izquierda en su carera, levantando una ceja esperando una respuesta, los chicos solo le respondieron asintiendo con la cabeza

Julieta: Bueno, ¡Ya váyanse monjas! ¡Vallan a hacer sus cosas de monjas!

Ken: Ok ya no vamos

Los chicos se fueron tranquilamente de ahí, ya estando sola la reina paso de un rostro molesto a uno triste, no le gustaba la idea de estar obligada a casarse y menos con alguien que ni conoce pero no había remedio…..

Los caballeros caminaban con dirección a los jardines para empezar su práctica matutina mientras charlaban de las noticias recientes

Cabo: ¿Qué les parece?

Kowalk: Pues, me parece un acuerdo normal con los nativos de esta zona y-

Rick: Ah ha

No le gustaba mucho esto al caballero Rick hasta saco la lengua en señal de desagrado

Ken: Es esto estoy de acuerdo contigo amigo, no me gusta la idea de que la obliguen a casarse

Cabo: Pero no la están obligando, están haciendo este baile para que ella conozca a alguien, es como una GRAN cita múltiple ¿No lo crees Skip? ¿Skip?

El líder estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, todo esto fue demasiado repentino, de la nada la reina dice que va a tener que casarse, esa palabra se quedo en su mente "Casarse" "Boda" "Matrimonio"…. "Matrimonio"….

Cabo: ¡Skip!

Skip: Matri…. ¿Qué? ¿Qué decían?

Cabo: Decíamos que ¿Quién crees que elija la reina para casarse?

Skip: ¿Quién….? Eso… no es de nuestra incumbencia

Cabo: ¿ah?

Kowalk: No me digas que no te interesa

Skip: En ese caso no te lo die, Un soldado sabe escoger sus batallas

Ken: ¿Sus batallas?

Cabo: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Skip: Bueno… ¡Nada! ¡Y no me interesa!

Skip se fue de ahí, no quería charlar de cuanto "no le interesaba" este asunto de la reina con sus hombres

Ellos solo miraron por donde se había ido su líder

Cabo: ¿Qué le estará pasando a Skip?

Kowalk: Creo todo este trabajo le está creando demasiado estrés, eso es dañino para la salud

Rick: Ku ku ku

El de la cicatriz hizo círculos con su aleta aun lado de su cabeza mientras hacia ese sonido

Ken: Oh vamos chicos, ¿No es obvio?

Los chicos lo veían extrañados, tal parece no es obvio para ellos

Ken: Chicos, EL se está enamorando

Kowalk: ¿Enamorado? ¿De qui….?

El cerebro del equipo se cayó al ver el rostro de Ken que decía "Vamos amigos" y entonces lo entendieron

Cabo: No estarás hablando de….

Ken: Muchachos creo que nuestro líder se está enamorando de la reina

Cabo: ¡Que romántico!

Kowalk: No me creeré eso hasta ver pruebas

Cabo se veía muy emocionado con el supuesto enamoramiento de su líder, Kowalk sin estar seguro de la teoría de su compañero no creerá nada hasta tener pruebas concisas de lo que decía, mientras Rick estaba confundido, "primero la odia y luego la ama… No lo entiendo" el pobre estaba confundido

Pareciera que el entrenamiento matutino se les borro de la mente a todos, Skip se fue a un lago que estaba cerca del castillo y ahí sumergió el rostro en el agua fría para despejar sus ideas, abrió los ojos y vio a unos pocos peces nadando tranquilamente cerca del suelo

Skip: "_¿casarse? Hablando de cosas absurdas ¿Quién se casaría con Julieta?… Vendrá un montón de idiotas solo para coquetear con ella, ¡la sola idea me provoca!"_

Saco su cabeza del agua y miro su reflejo, pensar en un grupo de extraños tratando de conquistar a Julieta le enfurecía demasiado para contener y súbitamente golpeo con fuerza el agua, le salpico bastante agua pero no lo mojaron más de lo que ya estaba

Julieta: ¿Qué te hizo el rio para que lo golpearas?

La reina salió de la nada, parada a lado de Skip, el solo la vio un segundo para que luego frunciera el ceño

Skip: ¿Y qué estás haciendo TU aquí? ¿Escuchando las conversaciones de los demás?

Julieta: No sé, no hablo pescado ¬¬

Skip no charlaba con alguien, en ningún momento hablo, todo lo estaba pensando pero cuando la reina estaba cerca, Skip solo decía lo primero que le venía al cerebro

Skip: ¿Entonces a que vienes?

Julieta: Estaba paseando por aquí para calmarme cuando vi como atacaste a ese pobre rio inocente, que cruel eres

Skip: ¡No estoy de humor para hablar contigo!

Julieta: Pues YO también monja

Ambos se quedaron sentados en el suelo dándose la espalda, parecía que compitieran para ver quien estaba más molesto, en algún punto Skip se dio cuenta de eso y se sintió bastante tonto pero aun así no se movió de ahí lo cual lo hizo sentir más tonto

No sabía que decir o hacer cuando la reina estaba cerca de él, solo terminaba discutiendo con ella, ni el mismo entiende por qué hacen eso, no es que el la odie de hecho su deber es protegerla pero desde que la vio por primera vez y escucho su voz algo en él apareció, un sentimiento que lo confundía mucho, no sabía que era y ni si quería saberlo…... pero…...

Sin que Skip se diera cuenta la reina se puso de pie y empezó a caminar por un tronco que estaba a orillas del rio, en cuanto el caballero se volteo a verla se levanto de golpe

Skip: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Julieta: Caminando ¿no es obvio?

Skip: No puedes caminar por un tronco, te caerás

Julieta: Por favor pingüino, tengo mejor equilibrio que tu

Solo veía como ella caminaba tranquilamente por el tronco cuando de pronto el tronco empezó a gira y la reina corrió por encima de él y tropezó con su vestido y cayó al agua, Skip se tapo con su brazo mientras era mojado por el agua salpicada, en cuanto abrió los ojos vio a la reina sentada en el rio completamente empapada, con el maquillaje de su rostro corriendo por sus mejillas y con una pequeña rana sentada en su cabeza croando

Tenía una apariencia tan cómica que Skip no pudo contener su risa y estallo en carcajadas

Skip: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

A la reina no le hizo gracia su caída y mucho menos que terminara como muñeca de trapo mojada así que con su cola lo salpico con agua

Skip: Buen intento, ¿Intentabas mojarme? *sarcasmo*

Julieta: No

Y ahora ella reunió bastante agua con su vestido y se la hecho en cima

Julieta: Ahora si estas mojado

Ahora es turno de la reina de reírse en su cara

Julieta: JAJAJAJAJAJA

Skip: Muy bien, ¿Así que quieres jugar?

Skip se empezó a quitar parte de su armadura

Julieta: No lastimarías a tu reina ¿No?

Ella hablo con una inocente voz pero pronto Skip se lanzo al agua haciendo que unas algas salieran quedándose en la cara de la reina, Muy bien, se molesto su alteza

Julieta: ¡Ahora sí!

Salto encima de el tumbándolo en el agua

Julieta: ahora vas a ver pingüino

Julieta trataba de mantener a Skip bajo del agua, pero este se le resbalaba

Skip: El agua es mi elemento su majestad

Skip parecía que empezaba a tomar el control cuando de repente la reina lo sujeto con su cola y lo mando devuelta al agua

Julieta: Este es mi reino y eso lo hace mi elemento

Julieta tenía dominado a Skip con una media Nelson

Skip: Lo quieres hacer a la difícil, lo aremos a la difícil

Skip dio un pequeño salto, se afirmo de los brazos de la reina y la lanzo dando media vuelta en el aire a un charco de lodo.

Skip: Se lo advertí, su majestad

Pero la reina no dijo nada, solo se quedo ahí tirada en el suelo

Skip: AY no ¡su majestad!

Skip fue corriendo para ver si la reina se encontraba bien y ella le respondió embarrando su cara con lodo

Julieta: En-tu-cara

Los dos simplemente se pusieron a reír, esta pelea había resultado ser bastante relajante, o lo fue hasta que…

Cabo: ¿Skip?

Skip: ¿Chicos?

Los chicos solo iban a ver a Skip si se había calmado para proseguir con el entrenamiento pero no se imaginaron encontrarse a la reina y a él empapados, sucios y riéndose como un par de niños

Kowalk: Bien… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Julieta: Bueno, estábamos jugando ¿No monja?

Su majestad se quitaba el lodo de la cabeza mientras decía esas palabras

Skip: ¿Jugando…..?

A decir verdad el pingüino no tenía idea de lo que acaba de pasar, sin darse cuenta término jugando con la reina como unos niñitos en la escuela

Skip: Eh…. Chicos vámonos, tenemos entrenamiento

Julieta: ¿Ah? Pero….

Mauricio: ¡Alteza!

Mientras el aye aye llegaba corriendo, Skip y los otros se alejaban de ahí

Mauricio: Alteza ¿Usted está bien?

Julieta: Si…. Estoy bien

La reina solo veía por donde se fueron los caballeros, se preguntaba si Skip realmente se divirtió estando con ella

Cabo: ¿Paso algo Skip?

Skip: Nada importante

"_solo… nos divertíamos"_


	5. El baile

En uno de los salones del palacio, Kowalk, Rick, Ken y Cabo estaban discutiendo sobre lo que habían visto más temprano ese mismo día

Ken: Es la primera vez que veo a esos dos sonreír juntos

Cabo: Tal vez ya se están llevando mejor

Kowalk: ¿Así tan de repente? Es ilógico

Rick: Aclaca Poot ¡TOHHUU!

Kowalk: No digas tonterías Rick

Ken: ¿Qué cosa dijo?

Kowalk: Dijo que esos dos tal vez se están enamorando

Cabo: ¡AAAWWW!

Ken: Oh~

Rick: ¡WWWAAA!

Kowalk: No entiendo nada de esto, desde que llegamos aquí esos dos no han parado de pelear ¿Cómo puede ser que sientan algo como amor?

Cabo: Es que, el amor puede pasarle a cualquiera, porque este no conoce limites

Rick: (vomitando)

Ken: Rick, que asco

Rick: Abua perdón

Kowalk: Nunca voy a entender esta cosa del amor, Cabo ¿en serio crees que esos dos se gusten?

Cabo: Si lo pensamos bien tiene sentido, a pesar de que ellos discuten, pasan mucho tiempo juntos, además Skip siempre habla de ella y a veces las personas tienden a pelear antes de darse cuenta de que se quieren. Muy seguido es porque no saben cómo expresar esos sentimientos

Ken: Sabes mucho de esto Cabo

Cabo se sonrojo con el alago de Ken

Kowalk: Entonces esto es un caso de "odio-amor"

Cabo: A si es

Ken: Y se pondrá peor en cuanto lleguen los pretendientes

Cabo: ¡Tienes razón! La reina va a casarse pronto. No podemos permitir que eso pase

Kowalk: ¿no podemos?

Cabo: Claro que no. Tenemos que ayudar a la reina, esa es nuestra misión y tenemos que ayudar a Skip, el es nuestro capitán

Para este punto la historia para dormir se había transformado más en una obra de teatro. Los pingüinos se metían cada vez más en sus personajes y Janos tenía asientos en primera fila

Kowalk: ¿Pero como haremos eso? ¿Qué Skip y la reina terminen juntos?

Cabo: Necesitamos momento y lugar. Todo debe ser muy romántico para que puedan confesar sus sentimientos

Ken: El baile, no puede haber mejor lugar

Kowalk: Pero estará lleno con los pretendientes para la reina ¿Cómo esperan que esos dos puedan tener una oportunidad con todos ellos?

Rick: AUgh atrifbsia (yo me encargo)

Cabo: Tenemos que hacerlo chicos, será la mejor oportunidad y tal vez la única

Skip: ¡MUCHACHOS! ¿En donde están?

Por el pasillo los chicos escucharon la voz de Skip, por lo que dieron por terminada la reunión.

Los muchachos acudieron al llamado e su líder, tendrían que pensar en cómo él y la reina pudieran estar juntos después de su entrenamiento.

Después de eso, pasaron todo su tiempo pensando en que hacer. Todo el tiempo en el que no estaban entrenando o formando las defensas de la ciudad la pasaban planeando la operación "noche ideal" (a cabo se le ocurrió el nombre)

Kowalk: Entonces ya todo está decidido, Rick, tú te encargaras de los pretendientes

Rick: JIjijiji

Kowalk: Ken, Cabo ustedes llevaran a Skip y a Julieta a un lugar en donde puedan estar solos

Cabo: ¿y tú que harás?

Kowalk: Yo me asegurare de que todo en la fiesta este e orden y de que nadie los vaya a interrumpir

Ken: Muy bien, lo aremos esta noche

A medida que el sol se ponía y la luna salía, los últimos detalles para la gran fiesta empezaban a terminarse, las velas se encendían la música empezaba a tocar y los carruajes con los pretendientes para la reina se acercaban. La operación "noche ideal" comenzaba.

Skip y todo su escuadrón estaban en la puerta principal cuando se vio venir el primer carruaje.

Skip: Muy bien chicos, los invitados están por venir, sepárense y cuiden el lugar

Skip se alejo del lugar caminando lentamente con un aire casi melancólico rodeándolo

Cabo: Muy bien chicos, que la operación "noche ideal" empiece

Rick trato de contener las nauseas al escuchar el nombre de la operación

Kowalk: La próxima vez yo elijo el nombre

Kowalk, Cabo y Ken se fueron al salón de baile dejando a Rick al frente de la puerta encargándose de los pretendientes de la reina, no tenían idea de que cosa iba a ser Rick pero prefirieron no saberlo, en el baile los chicos trataron de dar un buen ambiente para la pareja

En este baile los caballeros usaban unas armaduras plateadas brillantes, con decoraciones de oro, se veían muy elegantes con ellas, la causa de que solo usaban este tipo de armaduras en la fiesta era porque el oro y otros metales son demasiado blandos para el campo de batalla, esto era para mostrar pero no para usar

El salón pronto estaba lleno de los súbditos de la reina, el castillo estaba decorado con cientos de luces que brillaban con fuerza, habían flores decorando todo el lugar y la mesa central estaba llena de frutas tropicales y más exquisiteces y por supuesto, la música invadía el lugar, era suave pero con un ritmo un poco rápido, a la reina le encantaba la música estridente pero eso no era apropiado en un momento como este pero aun así la música que se escuchaba era preciosa

Kowalk: Invitados, ya, comida, ya, decoración, ya, música, ya, Mi trabajo termino

El labor del científico había terminado más pronto de los demás hubieran querido; Mientras tanto Skip caminaba por el salón revisando todo, asegurándose que todo estaba en orden y que no hubiera nada sospechoso, esta noche el se sentía extrañamente mas paranoico de lo normal

Se escucharon unas trompetas y todos miraron al consejero real de Julieta

Mauricio: ¡Atención! Tengo el honor de presentarles a su alteza imperial, ¡La Reina Julieta!

En ese momento todos miraron atentamente por donde iba a aparecer la reina, Skip no estaba seguro de verla, después de esta noche ella ya tendría un prometido, se casaría con un perfecto desconocido, pensar que ella haría algo así lastimaba a Skip sin saber porque, decidió mejor mirar a Julieta y tratar de hablar con ella de este asunto pero en cuanto la vio, se helo más de lo que nunca lo estuvo en las tierras de hielo. La reina usaba un vestido largo muy elegantemente adornado y la luz le daba de tal forma que casi parecía que volaba. Skip nunca jamás pensó que vería algo tan hermoso e incluso se permitió decir esa palabra para sí mismo al verla "hermoso"

La reina Julieta bajo por las escaleras lentamente mientras todo su reino parecía seguirla con la mirada. Antes de que Julieta pudiera ver a Skip el trato de recuperar su compostura para que no lo viera babeando por ella, finalmente terminaron un frente al otro

La reina paso un dedo por el pico del pingüino, cuando ese recorrido termino su dedo estaba ligeramente mojado

Julieta: Límpiate soldado

Avergonzado trato de secarse el pico, Julieta le sonrió de forma burlona al ver que hasta el pingüino mas estirado de su reino se derretía por ella, siguió caminando dejando a Skip solo

Cabo: Con expresiones como esa, no me extraña que la reina sea tan presumida

Ken: Si pero está confirmado que Skip está enamorado de ella

A medida que las horas pasaban la fiesta se animaba aun mas y la música con ella, la reina como siempre era el alma de la fiesta, bailando y divirtiéndose mucho pero empezó a preguntarse, ¿En donde estaban sus supuestos pretendientes?

Ken y Cabo decidieron que era hora de hacer su movimiento, el plan era que por separado llevaran a Skip y Julieta al balcón, hay los dejarían solos, Cabo iría por Skip y Ken por Julieta

Skip estaba bebiendo una cerveza en la mesa central hasta que apareció Cabo

Skip: Hola soldado ¿Pasa algo?

Cabo: Pues… si… y es que….Vi…. Algo muy sospechoso por el balcón

Skip: ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa viste?

Cabo: Acompáñame

El líder siguió a su joven caballero por entre la multitud de súbditos hasta la terraza; Mientras que la reina estaba hablando con Mauricio hasta que les interrumpió Ken

Ken: Su majestad, lamento interrumpir su conversación pero uno de sus pretendientes esta por el balcón

Julieta: Hasta que al fin aparece uno, te veo después Mauricio

La reina fue guiada por el joven Ken hasta el bacón, cuando vio que el tipo en el balcón era Skip su expresión se volvió entre alegría y duda

Julieta: ¿Skip?

Skip: ¿Julieta? ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?

Julieta: Pues me dijeron que aquí encontraría a un pretendiente

Skip: (Eso debió ser lo extraño de que hablaba Cabo)

Julieta: ¿Y tú que estás haciendo aquí?

Skip: Mi trabajo alteza, vigilo que no allá ningún tipo de peligro

Julieta: Siempre tan paranoico, ¿Qué peligro puede ver aquí? Mira hay un mango en ese árbol, puede que sea un enemigo

Skip: No empieces con tus tontas burlas chiquita

Julieta: No me llames así, soy de la realeza

Mientras esos dos se metían en una nueva discusión Cabo y Ken salían de allí

Cabo: Eso fue más rápido de lo que pensé

Ken: Si y… oye, ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? No lo hemos hecho en toda la fiesta

Al joven cabo le maravillo la idea de bailar con su querido caballero de ojos verdes y fueron directamente de vuelta al salón de baile

Mientras en el balcón, el caballero y la reina estaban en un silencio total, al darse cuenta que quedaron solos, pararon de discutir y no sabían que decirse

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, trataban de no mirarse a la cara, miraban el paisaje o lo que sea

Julieta: Hay…. muchas estrellas

Skip: Si…. Brillan mucho

Julieta: ¿También brillan mucho en las tierras del hilo?

Skip: Son casi iguales

Skip: Es… una gran fiesta

Julieta: Neh~ He tenido mejores

Skip: Nada te complace ¿Verdad?

Julieta: No es eso, es una linda fiesta pero es aburrido cuando no tienes con quien bailar

Skip: Por favor, no te faltan pretendientes

Julieta: De hecho, si, Y muchos

Julieta: Me encanta bailar pero es mucho mas divierto cuando lo haces con alguien

En ese momento la música se escucho muy fuerte, lo suficiente para que Skip y Julieta lo notaran, definitivamente los chicos hicieron que la banda sonora del baile aumentara el volumen para ellos

Estaban solos, la luna llena les iluminaba todo, esta era una oportunidad que nadie podía desperdiciar

Skip: …Qui…... ¿Quieres….?

Julieta: ¿M~?

Skip: ¿Quisieras…..?

Julieta: ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

Skip: ¿Qué?

Julieta: Eso quieres decir ¿no?

Skip: Oye, yo iba a decir eso

Julieta: No, no lo ibas a hacer. Te congelaste

Skip: No lo hice

Julieta: Si, si lo hiciste, estabas más frio que tu dichosa tierra del hielo

Skip: No es verdad

Julieta: Si lo es, te dio miedo, te dio miedo

Skip: Yo no tengo miedo

Julieta: Si lo tienes

Skip rápidamente tomo la mano de Julieta, la agarro de la cintura y la acerco a él. Fue algo tan rápido, que la reina no pudo evitar sonrojarse por su audacia.

Skip permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos, no podía creer que realmente había tomado así a la reina. No estaba seguro de que hacer ahora cuando de repente sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a moverse y lentamente los dos comenzaron a bailar

Todo eso fue un simple truco de la reina para a ser que él se moviera, nunca antes había tenido a ese caballero tan cerca suyo, sus ojos azules eran aun más hermosos que las mismas estrellas pero claro, la reina nunca lo admitiría

Por su parte Skip se esforzaba para no tropezar con el vestido de la reina, verla con ese vestido realmente que lo impresiono, era aun más hermosa que cualquiera de las doncellas en el salón

El cielo estaba iluminado perfectamente por la luna y las estrellas, una suave brisa soplaba por entre los árboles, hacia un poco de frio pero ellos no lo notaban se tenían tan cerca el uno del otro que compartían un suave y agradable calor.

La operación "noche ideal" parecía un rotundo excito. La reina y Skip estaba atrapados por el encanto de la velada y parecía que todo sería perfecto, pero….

-¡WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAA!

Un fuerte grito corto el encanto de la noche

Julieta: ¿Qué fue eso?

Skip: Vino del castillo

Skip rápidamente corrió al castillo para ver que ocurría y se sorprendió al ver todo un ejército de Fosas atacando a todo lo que se movía. Kowalk, Ken, Cabo y Rick trataban de detenerlos pero eran muchos, por lo que Skip se unió a la batalla. Preparado como siempre era el único que traía su armadura de combate, así que desenvaino su espada y se unió a su escuadrón en la lucha. Desgraciadamente los caballeros se habían descuidado demasiado, esta baile era obviamente un blanco muy tentador y no lo aseguraron como debían por preocuparse por Skip y Julieta.

La lucha era encarnizada y parecía interminable, cuando de repente los Fosas comenzaron a huir

Rick: ayrfhvieoa (¡y no vuelve!)

Kowalk: Bueno parece que los vencimos

Skip: No, eso fue muy fácil

Cabo: ¿fácil?

Skip: Vinieron muchos y se fueron muy rápido, hay algo sospechoso en esto, como si… ¡LA REINA!

Skip se deslizo tan rápido como pudo al balcón donde había dejado a Julieta, pero lo único que pudo encontrar fueron pedazos de su vestido. Los Fosas la habían secuestrado

Janos: WOW


	6. rescate

Lo que había empezado siendo una maravillosa fiesta, había acabado en desastre.

Los invitados estaban aterrorizados y en pánico por el ataque de los Fosa, mientras los valientes caballeros trataban de calmarlos y recuperar el orden y Skip se torturaba a si mismo

Skip: ¿EN QUE ESTBA PENSANDO? Nunca debí dejarla sola

Cabo: Skip, no seas tan duro

Kowalk: Tiene razón señor. Es mi culpa, mi labor es la estrategia, debí ver venir algo así

Rick: No, agundatorima lasetruminiorio (debí haber asegurado mejor el castillo)

Ken: Tampoco es tu culpa Rick. Yo y Cabo debimos haber vigilado mejor

Skip: ¡Ya cállense soldados!

La voz de Skip retumbo en todo el castillo dejando paralizada a toda su tropa y a casi todo el reino

Skip: ¡Ya dejen de culparse! Yo soy el capitán y toda faya es mía

Cabo: Señor….

Skip: Escuchen me bien. Calmen a la gente y aseguren el lugar en caso de que venga otro ataque

Kowalk: Skip ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Skip: No es obvio, hay una reina que rescatar

Ken: Pero ¿¡lo hará usted solo!

Skip: Es mi responsabilidad, además no podemos dejar al resto del reino abandonado. Nos necesitan más que nunca y Julieta también.

Los soldados no sabían que decir, estaban impresionados por el gran sentido del deber de Skip y por su admiración hacia él. Lo acompañaron hasta las puertas del castillo para darle un adiós antes de partir

Skip: Hasta luego muchachos. Volveré para el amanecer

Los soldados le respondieron con un tradicional saludo militar

Todos: ¡SI SEÑOR!

Y sin más que decir, Skip partió a toda velocidad al reino de los Fosa a rescatar a la reina Julieta y a hacerlo él solo.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL REINO DE LOS FOSA

La noche que había comenzado como un ataque sangriento, estaba por convertirse en un gigantesco banquete

El reino entero reía y celebraba por haber capturado a la reina Julieta. Se efectuaría una gran fiesta en el castillo en la que todo el reino estaba invitado. La reina Julieta era llevada por las calles como si fuera un trofeo de casa (y para los Fosa era exactamente eso) llevándola en dirección al castillo para el gran banquete

Julieta: Suéltenme, malditos sacos llenos de piojos. No saben que soy una reina ¡no me pueden tratar así!

-Ya cállate y deja de lloriquear tanto

Julieta: Perdóname, pero no estoy lloriqueando, me estoy quejando. Esto es lloriquear ¡WWWWWWAAAAAAA! Las cuerdas me aprietan me aprietan, ustedes huelen muy mal ¿Cuánto más falta? ¡Quiero ir al baño! Esos tipos son muy feos ¿Aun no llegamos? ¡Quiero unos lichis! ¡Quiero que me baje! ¿AUN NO LLEGAMOS?

-Cállate, ya cállate

Julieta: Entonces…. ¡BAJENME Y DEJENME IR!

Julieta usaba cada truco en el que podía pensar para tratar de prolongar lo (aparentemente) inevitable. Con la esperanza de que alguien (alguien en especial) vendría a salvarla de ser la cena de los Fosa.

Para cuando Skip llego a al reino Fosa las casas y las calles estaban totalmente desiertas.

Todo el reino estaba construido sobre una montaña, así que a medida que Skip subía por las calles no podía ver ninguna señal de vida, excepto en el castillo que estaba alumbrado casi como si estuviera en llamas. Era obvio que la reina estaba ahí, Skip se deslizó a todo lo que podía, con la gravedad en su contra y con el tiempo también para llegar al castillo y con la reina

Y EN ESE MOMENTO EN EL CASTILLO

Los Fosas ataron a la reina Julieta a un gran poste de madera justo en el centro del techo. Una gran pila de madera se encontraba bajo de ella y habían otras cuatro pilas en las cuatro esquinas del techo, todas unidas a la pila del centro por una fila de maderos. Y finalmente apareció el rey de los Fosa

Rey: Mi querido pueblo, hoy finalmente el reino de los lémures será nuestro, ya que esta noche nuestros soldados finalmente han logrado capturar a ¡La reina Julieta!

Todo el reino aplaudía y se emocionaba al escuchar hablar al rey

Rey: Y al igual que ella todo su reino acabara en nuestras garras, y para celebrarlo, esta noche todos nosotros podremos disfrutar de un aperitivo de lo que vendrá

Julieta: Adelante, cómanme. Pero les prometo que les causare una terrible indigestión. Se enfermaran como nunca se habían enfermado

Rey: Quéjate todo lo que quieras reina, no duraras mucho más. ¡PRENDAN LAS LLAMAS!

Y con esa orden los Fosas prendieron las cuatro pilas de madera en las esquinas del techo. Ardiendo con increíble intensidad, el fuego comenzó a avanzar lentamente por el camino de leños dirigiéndose a la pila en donde se encontraba la reina.

La anticipación era casi tan dolorosa como el calor de las llamas, Julieta podía sentir como el fuego crecía y se acercaba cada vez más, y la multitud babeaba ante la imagen y la idea de la suave carne de lémur, y que sería la de la reina la que comerían nada menos

Julieta comenzaba a perder la esperanza al igual que la conciencia, el calor era tan intenso que su mente comenzaba a apagarse, sentía que estaba por desaparecer cuando de las llamas surgió una figura, un caballero que venía a rescatarla

Skip: ¡JULIETA!

Julieta: ¿Skip?

Skip había trepado por los muros del castillo hasta el techo para no ser descubierto y atravesado las ordas de Fosas y las llamas para poder llegar con la reina. De un espadazo corto las ataduras que la sostenían y ella cayó en sus aletas

Skip: No te preocupes Julieta, te sacare de aquí

Y tras haber dicho eso, Skip lanzo el gran tronco en el que Julieta había sido atada contra los Fosas, abriendo el camino para un rápido escape.

El tronco en llamas giro y giro, hasta que cayó por el límite del techo, parecía que no había salida, pero Skip salto. Salto tan lejos como su cuerpo lo permitió hasta poder llegar al techo del muro exterior y después a las bacías calles de la ciudad con la reina en sus bazos

Rey: ¡VAYAN POR ESE PINGÜINO!

Después de correr por unos minutos el aire fresco comenzó a despertar a la reina

Julieta: ¿Q…que? ¿Qué? ¿Skip?

Skip: Hasta que despierta su majestad

Julieta: ¡Skip! ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?

Skip: Salvándola ¿o que parece?

Julieta: Pero ¿tu solo?

Skip: Los demás tenían que proteger el reino

Julieta: Oye bájame, yo soy más rápida que tu

Skip: Como quiera, pero no mire hacia atrás

Julieta: ¿Atrás?

Al voltearse la reina vio un ejército de Fosas corriendo tras ellos

Julieta: ¡No me sueltes!

Skip: No me ahogues

Skip y Julieta corrieron a toda velocidad hasta llegar al gran puente. La frontera entre sus dos reinos, una vez del otro lado estarían a salvo de cualquier ataque si es que los chicos habían hecho bien su trabajo

Julieta: Ya lo veo

Skip: Si es el puente, ya casi llegamos

Pero cuando parecían que estaban a punto de llegar los Fosas los rodearon. Ahora atrapados desde todos los ángulos y a tan solo unos metros del puente, se habían quedado sin salida. Y entonces el rey apareció

Rey: ¿Realmente pensaron que podrían escapar de mí? Seres tan insignificantes como ustedes solo existen para ser devorados

Skip: Eres muy valiente cuando tienes todo un ejército detrás de ti

Rey: Con un ejército o solo yo, el resultado habría sido el mismo

Skip: Pruébalo, pelemos solos tu y yo

Julieta: (susurrando) Skip ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?

Skip: (susurrando) Trato de ganar tiempo. No te preocupes, estaré bien

Rey: Que divertido. Que así sea ¡Súbditos! Mi armadura

Rápidamente todos los súbditos del Rey comenzaron a colocarle su armadura de batalla una pieza a la vez

Julieta: (susurrando) Pero Skip, no estás bien. Estas herido por las peleas y después de todo lo que has corrido debes de estar exhausto

Skip: (susurrando) Tal vez, pero tengo un plan

Rey: Si ya pararon de hablar, que empiece el combate

Los Fosas hicieron un círculo para que el rey y Skip pudieran pelear más cómodamente y Julieta se encontraba en los límites de este, viendo como el pingüino que la salvo, como el pingüino que amaba estaba a punto de morir

Rey: Muy bien pajarraco, puedes dar el primer golpe

Skip: Si tu insistes

Skip se lanzo con todo para tratar de acabar con el rey de una solo estocada, por desgracia si se encontraba exhausto, lo cual hizo sus movimientos muy lentos y fáciles de bloquear

Rey: ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?

El rey le contesto con un fuerte zarpazo de sus garras el cual le arranco una parte de su armadura

Rey: My turno

Rey ataco con su gigantesca espada a Skip, el trato de contener el golpe pero no tuvo la fuerza para bloquearlo y acabo con una grave herida en su brazo izquierdo. El rey acerco su espada a su cara y lamio la sangre de su hoja

Rey: Se los dije, ustedes solo existen para nuestro deleite

Skip: Entonces ven, que te falto un pedazo

El rey se lanzo contra Skip agitando su espada desde su espalda para poder partirlo en dos, Skip dio un salto rápido hacia atrás evitando el golpe lo que causo que la espada del rey quedara enterrada, Skip aprovechó esta oportunidad y dio otro salto hacia adelante imitando su técnica, por desgracia el rey contra ataco con otro zarpazo el cual abrió la armadura de Skip como si se tratara de una lata de aluminio. Skip fue lanzado contra los demás Fosas quienes lo empujaron devuelta al centro del circulo, mientras la reina Julieta veía con horror como Skip era destrozado pedazo a pedazo.

Rey: Como te atreves a tratar de copiar mi propia técnica desgraciado. No esperes piedad ahora

Skip: Y que esperas, aquí estoy

Rey: Sera tu fin

El rey se lanzo a toda velocidad pero Skip permaneció quieto, se podía ver la furia en sus ojos y su sed de sangre era casi palpable, pero aun así Skip no se movió, solo quedándose ahí hasta que el rey lo atravesó con su espada. Julieta contuvo su respiración al ver como la sangre de Skip empezaba a corre. Todo quedo en silencio, como si la naturaleza quisiera ver como acabaría esto

Rey: ¿Alguna última palabra?

Skip: Si, caíste directo en mi trampa

Rey: ¡¿Qué?

En efecto esa fue una trampa, Skip sabía que estaba demasiado cansado como para poder darle un golpe efectivo sin que él lo bloqueara o contra atacara. Pero a una distancia tan corta no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Sujetando sus dos mano usando su aleta izquierda y con la derecha tomo su espada y de una sola estocada le corto la cabeza.

Los Fosas no podían creer lo que veían, el cuerpo descabezado de su rey y al soldado pingüino aun con la espada de su rey encajada en su pecho. No supieron que hacer más que correr y correr a toda velocidad

Julieta: ¿S…Skip?

Skip: Te….te dije, que no tenias de que preocuparte

Con esa última palabra Skip cayó al suelo, Julieta corrió a su lado, recogió su cabeza en sus manos y comenzó a derramar lagrimas en su rostro y mientras todo esto ocurría, el sol comenzaba a salir


	7. Chapter 7

Janos el príncipe estaba por llorar, por lo del pobre Skip era demasiado trágico como para evitar sus lágrimas

Kowalski: Tranquilo Janos, la historia todavía no termina

Janos: ¿En serio?

Cabo: En serio

::::::

Pasaron unas semanas desde la muerte del rey fosa, como los fosas perdieron a su rey salieron todos de su pueblo, el reino de los fosas ahora no era más que un pueblo fantasma, para completo alivio para los lémures, cuando se enteraron de que los fosas se habían ido para siempre hicieron una fiesta que duro casi todo el tiempo en el que Skip estuvo en recuperación, Julieta increíblemente no celebro en ningún momento, estaba demasiado preocupada por Skip como para pensar en otra cosa, prácticamente todo el reino se percato de ello, la mayoría habían entendido los sentimientos de la reina por su caballero pero algunos decidieron no decir nada hasta que la misma reina lo hiciera

Era una mañana hermosa, no había ni una sola nube en el cielo, la calidez de los rayos del sol bañaban a todo el reino, esto hizo que la reina despertara con una sonrisa, por alguna razón tenía el presentimiento de que ese sería un maravilloso día

En otra habitación del castillo se encontraba un muy lastimado pingüinos que recientemente estaba abriendo los ojos, lo primero que vio fueron a sus queridos compañeros

Skip: ¿Muchachos?

Cabo: ¡Skip! Estas vivo

Ken: Que alegría que este bien señor

Skip trato de sentarse en la cama pero de inmediato sintió un dolor en todo su cuerpo que lo entumeció por un momento

Kowalk: Skip tranquilo, no tienes que moverte de más

Skip: Ay… ¿Qué paso?

Rick: Adra peri tugue ta

Cabo: Derrotaste tu solo al rey fosa, eres increíble Skip

Skip: Es verdad, en frente al rey fosa ¡Espera! ¿Dónde está la reina?

Julieta: Aquí

Sin aviso la reina entro al cuarto, manteniendo una cariñosa sonrisa en el rostro, ver a Skip despierto después de tanto tiempo se lleno alegría, se tuvo que contener para no saltarle en sima abrasándolo con fuerza

Julieta: Por un momento pensé que no despertarías pingüino

Skip: No tienes tanta suerte

Julieta: Pero aparentemente tu sí. Es un milagro que sigas vivo

Skip: ¿Un milagro?

Kowalk: No lo recuerdas Skip, el rey fosa te atravesó con su espada

En ese momento Rick movió las mantas para mostrar las vendas que cubrían todo el torso de Skip

Skip: Oh, ya lo recuerdo

Ken: Es un verdadero milagro que siga vivo señor

Cabo: Sí, todo un milagro

Skip: Pero ¿Qué paso con el reino de los Fosas?

Julieta: Se fueron

Kowalski: Después de tu pelea contra su rey ellos huyeron y abandonaron el reino

Skip: Entonces nuestra misión termino

Cabo: Sí señor

Skip: En ese caso será mejor que volvamos al reino de hielo

Julieta: Ah no, eso sí que no

Skip: Nos regresamos a nuestro hogar reina, ya no puedes ordenarnos

Kowalk: Temo que tiene razón Skip, no podemos regresar. Tú simplemente no sobrevivirías al viaje

Skip: Claro que sí. Vámonos chicos

Skip trato de levantarse de la cama, pero la reina solo tuvo que poner un dedo es su herida para hacerlo caer devuelta a la cama

Skip: ¡AUCH!

Julieta: Lo vez pingüino, no te puedes ir

Skip: Maldición. Kowalk, diagnostico

Kowalk: Calculo que tu cuerpo tardara unos tres meces en recuperar su condición

Julieta: Así que te quedaras en esa cama durante tres meces gordito

Skip: Esta bien. Y para que lo sepas, todo es musculo

Julieta: Si, músculos inflados

A pesar del hecho de que Skip la había salvado la vida no parecía a ver ningún cambio en su relación pero sabían todos que la reina estaba agradecida con el por todo lo que ha hecho por ella

En los siguientes tres meses los chicos estuvieron viviendo en el castillo, entrenando, manteniendo el orden, animando a su capitán postrado en cama. Mientras la reina se convirtió en su enfermera privada, discutían pero ella le cambiaba las vendas, le daba su medicina, etc.

Con el transcurrir del tiempo Julieta y Skip eventualmente dejaron de discutir, hasta empezaban a agradarse, lograron conocerse mejor, abrirse el uno con el otro, hasta que finalmente los tres meses terminaron y Skip estaba completamente recuperado

Lentamente empezó a quitarse las ultimas vendas, se sentía un mejor que antes, poder ponerse de pie después de tanto tiempo acostado fue un autentico alivio para el

Skip: Al fin, que bien se siente finalmente levantarse de esa cama

Julieta: Ya me había acostumbrado verte como una momia con esas vendas Jeje

El pingüino no se enojo, los chistes de Julieta ya no le enfadaban hasta rio suavemente con ella

Skip: Bien, ahora que finalmente estoy curado iré por los demás

Julieta: ¿Para qué? ¿Harás algo con ellos?

Skip: Tengo que avisarles que ahora que estoy mejor debemos preparar las cosas para irnos devuelta a casa

Julieta: Como, o sea ¿se irán de inmediato?

Skip: Hemos estado lejos de nuestra tierra y nuestras obligaciones mucho más de lo planeado. Deben haber muchos problemas y misiones que deben ser realizadas. Mi reino me necesita y el tuyo ya no

Y con eso Skip camino más allá de la puerta dejando a la reina sola

Julieta: Pero Skip….yo te necesito

Skip rápidamente alisto a sus hombres quienes lo obedecieron si dudar. Todos estaban muy felices de finalmente poder volver a su tierra

Cabo: Pero Skip ¿Cómo lo tomo Julieta?

Skip: No te preocupes por eso Cabo, ella debe entender el deber hacia nuestra tierra

Las palabras de Skip eran totalmente huecas y vacías. Lo último que Skip quería era alejarse de Julieta, pero simplemente no podía ver cómo podría estar junto a ella, tal vez en otro momento o en otro lugar hubieran podido estar juntos, pero ahora lo mejor era decir adiós

Los carruajes ya estaban listos. Fuera del castillo estaba una multitud completa que quería despedirse de los valientes soldados antes de que se fueran. Uno por uno paso por las grandes puertas del castillo, pasando por la multitud y llegando finalmente hasta los carruajes. Hasta que finalmente solo quedo Skip; Volteo un segundo para ver el castillo una última vez antes de irse para siempre

::::::::

Janos: ¿Se irá?

Kowalski: Esa era la intención de Skip

Cabo: Creo que ahora yo llorare

El científico puso una cara pensativa antes de dar un pequeño suspiro

Kowalski: Antes de que Skip se subiera al carruaje….

::::::::

Skip estaba a punto de atravesar las puertas del castillo a su carruaje cuando de repente la reina Julieta apareció.

Julieta: Skip

Skip: Hola reina ¿vino a despedirse?

La reina Julieta se acero muy lentamente a Skip quien simplemente se quedo inmóvil

Skip: ¿Que sucede reina?

Julieta: Skip…yo

Pero la reina no decía nada, solo se quedaba ahí parada, igual que Skip, solo esperando que algo pasara

Skip: Julieta, me tengo que ir

Skip se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a las puertas una vez más, tenía su aleta derecha en esta listo para abrirla cuando sintió que algo detenía su aleta izquierda. No tuvo que voltearse para saber que se trataba de la reina quien lo había detenido

Julieta: No te vayas Skip. Te amo

Las palabras salieron de la boca de Julieta suave y lentamente inundando la mente de Skip. Skip tenía dos aletas, una con Julieta y otra en la puerta y tenía que decidir cual seguir.

Ese momento pareció eterno para los dos, aun más que cuando Skip yacía casi sin vida en las manos de Julieta

Julieta: (Por favor Skip, solo di algo)

Skip suavemente dejo caer su aleta derecha, soltando la puerta. Al ver esto la reina abrió grandemente sus ojos en espera de lo que vendría. Skip se volteo lentamente, miro a la reina y simplemente sonrió. Parecía que Julieta estaba a punto de llorar y desmayarse al mismo tiempo y entonces para sorpresa de Skip, ella lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo abrazo fuertemente

Julieta: ¡SKIP! ¡SKIP! ¡SKIP! ¡SKIP! ¡SKIP! ¡TE AMO! ¡TE AMO! ¡TE AMO! ¡TE AMO! ¡TE AMO! ¡TE AMO!

El problema era que Skip era más pequeño que la reina por lo que estaba atrapado entre sus pechos y se empezaba a quedar sin aire

Skip: Pofavod Juneta ¡no podo despidad!

Julieta: ¡AY! ¡Eres tan adorable cuando balbuceas Skipy!

Y así fue como Skip decidió finalmente el quedarse en el reino de los lémures con Julieta, se casaron y tuvieron muchos hijos. El fin

::::::::::::

Janos aplaudió y aplaudió hasta que se le cansaron los brazos

Cabo: Y dinos ¿te gusto la historia Janos?

Janos: ¡SI! ¡Otra! ¡Otra! ¡Otra!

Kowalski: ¿otra? Oh no caballerito. Ya es hora de dormir

Janos: Pedo no tengo chueño

Cabo: Vamos pequeño príncipe, Ben y yo te arroparemos

Cabo tomo en hombros a Janos y se fue con Ben a su cama, mientras tanto Kowalski y Rico trataron de limpiar todo el lugar antes de que Skipper y Julien volvieran

Mientras tanto en "central park"

Julien: Esa fue una buena sita ¿no crees cariño?

Skipper:…

Julien: Oh vamos Skippy, no me digas que sigues preocupado por Janos

Skipper: Es solo que aun es muy pequeño

Julien: Nah, no olvides que él es un príncipe y un soldado. No hay nada en este mundo que él no pueda lograr

Eso le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro a Skipper. Y cuando finalmente volvieron a la base

Julien: Hola monjas

Skipper: Soldados, ya volvimos

Kowalski: Hola Skipper, Julien. Qué bueno que ya hayan vuelto

Julien: Aja, y donde esta nuestro príncipe

Julien tenía su clásico tono impaciente en su voz

Cabo: Aquí lo tienes Julien, se acaba de dormir

Cabo le entrego a Janos a Julien en las manos. El pequeño príncipe se veía sumamente lindo envuelto en su manta

Skipper: Bueno, parece que hicieron un excelente trabajo señores

Rico: AUghajd (de nada)

Julien: Así es, por lo que yo ahora los proclamo "niñeros reales"

Ben: ¿Niñeros reales?

Julien: Ya me escuchaste monja lenta. A partir de hoy ustedes cuidaran al príncipe Janos cada vez que yo o el rey Skipper estemos muy ocupados

Cabo: Eso será un placer

Skipper: Muy bien chicos, hicieron un excelente trabajo así que descansen

Todos: Muchas gracias Skipper

Todos los soldados salieron de la base para disfrutar de la noche cuando Cabo se acerco a Kowalski

Cabo: Kowalski

Kowalski: ¿Qué Cabo?

Cabo: Nada, solo quería decirte que esa escena que hiciste en la que la reina detenía a Skip antes de que se fuera fue realmente hermosa

Kowalski: No fue nada Cabo

Cabo: Pero ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

Kowalski: Pues fue algo que vi una vez, hace mucho tiempo

Cabo: Wow, que romántico

Después de eso Cabo se alejo, yéndose con Ben para poder pasar un tiempo juntos y dejando a Kowalski solo.

Kowalski: (Solo quisiera que hubiera resultado igual que en el cuento)

Lo que Kowalski estaba pensando era algo que ocurrió hace ya mucho tiempo cuando él era un Cabo y se trataba de…Lo siento, pero eso es un cuento para otro día


End file.
